OGS touch screens are based on a technique of directly forming on a glass substrate an Indium Tin Oxide (“ITO”) layer and sensors, wherein the glass substrate plays dual roles of a glass cover plate and touch sensors. As compared with the G/G touch control technology, the OGS approach is advantageous in that a sheet of glass substrate and a corresponding fitting process are saved, and that production costs are thus reduced.
In a conventional OGS touch screen, metal bridging structures are used to achieve respective connectivity of diving lines (Tx) and sensing lines (Rx). The metal bridging structures are complicated to manufacture, and need to be provided thereon with an additional layer of overcoat because the metal is apt to oxidization. In addition, because a lead wire made of a metallic material (e.g., Mo—Al—Mo) is opaque, this opacity causes loss of visual effects. Furthermore, if the metallic lead wire is concealed in the bezel of the screen, it will occupy bezel area, making it difficult to achieve a narrow bezel design.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved OGS capacitive touch screen and its manufacturing method.